


The Only Exception

by rathao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathao/pseuds/rathao
Summary: Minghao doesn't believe in love. He never really has. But now he's not so sure...Based off "the only exception" by Paramore





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first time writing this type of fic, feedback is appreciated!

Minghao had never believed in love. Well, not since he was six years old at least. For six whole years of his life, he had been naive, thinking that the fairytales and songs bore truth and that one day a prince of his own would come and save him with a magical kiss and that he too, had a soulmate. One single person meant for him, one single person who would be the one love of his life and that happily ever afters were real. Then, he realized that there were no such thing as love. He grew used to the sound of his parents fighting at night. Of course back then he didn't understand what they were yelling about, he didn't understand why they wouldn't be living together anymore. He didn't understand words like "cheating", "alcoholic" or "divorce". But seeing his dad crying every night and desperately trying to repair his broken heart was enough for him to realize that there were no such thing as love. So when his friends in middle school started giggling about crushes and partners and started bragging about their first kisses, Minghao just scoffed and turned away. He knew better. It was lonely, sure, but it was better than believing in an illusion and getting his heart broken. He got used to it. He knew love would never last. 

 

But now, he wasn't so sure anymore. Because when he was with Mingyu, everything was different. All the colors seemed brighter and he always got a warm feeling in his body whenever Mingyu was around. And when Mingyu smiled, it was impossible not to. His laugh could probably cure cancer and those eyes were enough to make Minghaos knees weak. Just having Mingyu sitting next to him in class or at lunch was enough to make that day good. Seeing him was always the highlight of Minghaos day, and he felt empty on the days without him. He got heart attacks whenever Mingyu threw his arm around Minghaos shoulders and even now, asleep with messy hair, and a small string of drool coming from his mouth, Mingyu looked gorgeous. They'd been friends for years but Minghao still lost the ability to breathe when Mingyu jokingly flirted with him and winked at him or when he'd catch him staring at Minghao every time he dared to look at him. But Minghao was sure it couldn't mean anything. Although they hadn't lasted long, Mingyu had had relationships while doing this, so no matter how much Minghao wanted it, Mingyu couldn't possible like Minghao. 

 

Minghao finally tore his eyes away from his sleeping friend and looked around the room. Aside from the empty pizza boxes and soda cans from last night, Mingyu kept his room relatively clean. His beloved movie posters hung neatly on the light blue walls and it seemed to be recently vacuumed. Minghao had been confused at first, since Wonwoo always seemed to complain that Mingyu was messy, but when he asked Mingyu about it, he had just shrugged it off, saying that Wonwoo was full of shit, but Minghao could have sworn he heard him mumble that he had tidied up for Minghao. Minghaos heart started beating at the memory. Minghao groaned. Why was he suddenly catching feelings for his friend? When he knew it was no use? Even if Mingyu somehow miraculously felt the same way, he'd end up leaving Minghao. He knew it, yet he couldn't get the thought of Mingyus lips off his mind. Minghao buried his head in his hands, he should've never said yes when Mingyu suggested a sleepover. But he just couldn't say no to Mingyu. He could've asked Minghao to jump off a cliff and he would do it. He couldn't think of anything he wouldn't do for Mingyu. Maybe he'd draw the line at murdering his own parents, unless Mingyu used his puppy eyes. 

 

A soft snore broke Minghaos chain of thought. He looked over at Mingyu again. He just looked so peaceful and unrealistically good. He resembled an angel, even when asleep. It really wasn't fair. Minghao bit his lip. Could it really only end badly? Mingyu wouldn't hurt a fly ( literally, he almost cried when Jihoon swatted one and demanded a funeral for the squashed bug ), his entire personality was just sunshine and love. How could he possibly hurt Minghao? And even if he did, wouldn't it almost be worth it? He watched Mingyus eyes slowly open and heard a shy "good morning" and could barely breathe Mingyu was so pretty. And when Mingyu asked him what he was thinking about, he didn't even hesitate before answering "you". Mingyus perfect eyebrows shot up before smirking and asking "what exactly about me were you thinking about Haohao?", wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. It was a joke he'd pulled many times before, but there was definitely a blush spreading on his cheeks. Minghao followed his instincts, for once listening to his screaming heart and pressed his lips against Mingyus. A soft noise of surprise came from Mingyu before he melted into the kiss, gently cupping Minghaos cheek. When the kiss ended, he wasn't sure who had the widest smile, but Minghao decided that love definitely existed. It was right here in front of him. Minghao was in love with Mingyu. Mingyu was the exception. His exception. The only exception.


End file.
